


Let Sleeping Princes Lie

by demishock



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishock/pseuds/demishock
Summary: Ignis stops by Noct's apartment. (Takes place shortly after Brotherhood episode 4.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eveshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/gifts).



> Just a quick thing I wrote in response to eveshka's prompt: "Noct napping." She requested it a while ago, on National Napping Day, but I spent some time dithering around with it before deciding to just post it, even though it's short.

Noctis is napping when he arrives. Ignis smiles fondly. It isn’t unusual to find his charge curled up on the couch as he is, still in his rumpled school uniform, which is part of what makes it so endearing, he supposes. He detours to the linen closet and then to his prince’s side, gently settling a blanket over him before seeing to his other tasks.  
   
There appears to be little for him to do around the apartment today. Noctis has been a lot better about keeping the place clean in the weeks since their… disagreement. Ignis still feels guilty for having thought so poorly of his long-time friend. He fully intends to be more attentive to Noctis’s state of mind going forward, rather than assuming all is well until proven otherwise. Noctis is clearly giving things his all as well, keeping atop his chores, schoolwork, and the reports Ignis gives him, perhaps in an attempt to make up for his continued deficiencies in the area of food preparation.  
   
To that end, although he hasn't time this evening to stay and cook, Ignis has prepared a dinner for Noctis to eat at his leisure once he's awoken. He puts it in the fridge in the meantime, then scrawls a quick note with instructions for proper heating. This, he leaves atop the kitchen table along with the latest reports he's compiled for Noctis’s perusal.  
   
That accomplished, Ignis moves quietly about the apartment, for all that it matters; Noctis can sleep through just about anything. Still, he doesn’t wish to intrude as he tidies up the few displaced items scattered around the kitchen and living room. Lady Lunafreya’s notebook is conspicuously absent; Noctis has finally sent a reply, then. Good. Ignis knows that Noctis struggles with socializing, and he’s glad that he has managed to keep up their correspondence after all this time.  
   
He gives the apartment a final cursory look-over, triple checks that the glass door to the balcony is locked, and makes his way back to the foyer. He collects his satchel and shoes, then slips out of the apartment, locking it securely behind him.


End file.
